This invention relates to pressure sensors and more particularly to an improved pressure sensor which is easy to assemble and has improved strength. In a known pressure sensor, the pressure-sensitive element is inserted in a pocket bore hole and pressed against the base of the pocket bore hole by a holding part. For this purpose, a relatively large bore hole diameter is necessary so as to be able to insert the pressure-sensitive element. The strength of the pressure sensor is accordingly decreased. In particular, the strength of the wall of the pressure sensor may not be sufficient when this sensor is used for a longer period or at extremely high pressures.